


hello, sweetheart

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Guro, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: Valter’s breath smells of blood and rust.





	hello, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> [3:26 PM] vanitaslaughing: the only true end is seth Dies  
> [3:33 PM] vanitaslaughing: valter fucks him to death

Valter’s breath smells of blood and rust.

“What,” he says, biting the top of Seth’s neck, his long fingernails curling inside of Seth’s ass, cutting as they dig into the tender flesh, scoring scrapes inside him. It doesn’t really matter, though. His other hand, after all, is tangled up in Seth’s spilling guts, pulling long ropy loops of Seth’s intestines out and looping them around his hard cock. The coils steam, dripping blood and viscous fluids, and Seth shakes hard against Valter. “You’re acting like you don’t enjoy this.” Valter bites down harder and Seth bucks in his grip, his jaw grit as the other man’s blunt teeth puncture the muscle of his shoulder.

“You’re killing me,” Seth whispers, staring down as Valter pulls another coil of guts out of him, wraps it lovingly around his cock, digs his fingernails into the thin membrane over Seth’s prostate, and hisses into the marks his teeth have left in pleasure, squeezes down hard on his cock.

Seth’s intestines squelch, slick, squishing under Valter’s grip. He squeezes down harder, and twists his hand, friction slackened by Seth’s guts. Seth can’t look away from Valter jacking him off, holding his cock inside the tube of his intestines. It feels almost like fucking someone. Hot, slick, tight. “It’s good, right?” Valter asks, purring. He speeds up his hand, digs his fingers into Seth’s prostate, and grinds his own erection into the crack of Seth’s ass. Seth doesn’t give him the satisfaction of responding. “I’ve wanted to do this since we met,” Valter whispers, voice dripping poisoned honey. “I saw you and I wanted to know what you felt like inside. I knew you’d be so hot, and you _are_. I can’t wait to sink my dick into you, fuck my cum into your body.”

He’s going to fuck Seth’s corpse, and Seth can’t even bring himself to care. His vision is blacking out, and he is lightheaded. He’s going to die. He’s going to die, here, cut almost in half in Valter’s arms, bucking into the other man’s fist as he jerks Seth off, quicker now, trying to keep up with his impending mortality. “Valter,” he manages, his voice cracking. “Valter, please—“ and then Valter digs one of his long, ragged nails into the slit of Seth’s cock, digs the rest in along the underside, and Seth is bleeding inside and out as he cums.

He spurts over his own intestines, little hiccoughing gasps of semen, and droplets slide back down, shiny and white against the ugly bloody red of his entrails, rupturing from Valter’s rough treatment. Valter lets him go and Seth lolls, bringing his fingers to where he’s been disemboweled, fingertips pressing against the flap of flesh cut out just below his ribcage.

“Now it’s my turn,” Valter says softly, seductively, and digs his hands in underneath Seth’s ribcage, tearing him apart for just a hint more of sexual gratification, getting his hit off of Seth’s cooling body.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
